¿Eras tú aquel niño?
by Daria
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Conan lograse beber el líquido para volver a ser Shinichi? ¿Y si Ran descubriese la verdad?


**¿Eras tú...aquel niño?**

-Ran...si sólo pudiera volver a ser el que era...ahora sé que te gusta Shinichi...las múltiples veces que has mencionado su nombre, que te has preocupado por él, que has llorado por él también, que todo lo que me has contado sobre él a mí, Conan, el mismo Shinichi que amas...me lo han demostrado...y yo, Shinichi, también te amo...ojalá volviera a ser el que era...  
RING-RING - sonó la alarma del reloj.  
-¡Conan! ¡Levántate o llegarás tarde al colegio! - gritó Ran.  
-Sí, ya voy.  
Mientras Conan iba al colegio...  
-Ahora tengo que revivir mi vida en el colegio con niños pequeños...vivir como si fuera un crío...después de haberlo pasado...  
-¡Conan! - gritó Ayumi, su pequeña amiga.  
-¡Hola, Ayumi! ¿Qué tal?  
-Bien, ¡venga, corre, Mitsuhiko y Genta nos esperan!  
-Sí, vamos - dijo Conan algo aburrido.  
Después de las clases...  
-¿Vienes con nosotros al parque por la tarde, Conan? - preguntó Ayumi.  
-No...lo siento, me tengo que ir con Ran.  
-Bueno, pues hasta mañana.  
En casa de los Mouri...  
-¿Qué es eso? - murmuró Conan al ver una botella encima de la mesa - Esta botella...¡es la misma que me quitó Ran hace tiempo para volver a ser el que era! Debo beberla antes de que vuelvan Cogoro y Ran...¡Adiós, Conan!  
Conan se acercó a la mesa, tomó la botella en sus manos de niño y bebió el contenido. Bebió todo el líquido y, al cabo de un rato, volvió a ser Shinichi.  
-¡Lo logré, por fin! ¿...? - Shinichi miró su ropa y vio que eran muy pequeñas ahora que había vuelto a ser adulto - Por fin...ahora podré contarle todo a Ran y decirle la verdad...  
Shinichi se cambió de ropa en su casa y paseó un rato cerca del instituto donde iba antes y donde iría a partir de ahora. Vio a Ran pasear por ahí con varias amigas pero ella no notó su presencia.  
Al cabo de un rato, las amigas de Ran se fueron y Ran se percató de la presencia de su querido amado al que había echado muchísimo de menos.  
-¡Shinichi! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Por qué...? - soltó Ran llenándose de lágrimas los ojos.  
-Tranquila, Ran. Ya no me iré más de ti...hubo un pequeño problema pero...no llores, por favor. - dijo Shinichi secando las lágrimas de Ran.  
-De acuerdo...dime, ¿qué has hecho durante este tiempo?  
-Pues...ya te lo dije...tenía que resolver un caso...  
-No me mientas. Sé que eso es mentira...Además, parece que nunca me echaste de menos.  
-Es que...verás...yo siempre te tenía a mi lado...porque yo era...Conan.  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué dices? Conan no tiene nada que ver con todo esto...  
-Sí, verás...¿Recuerdas el día que me fui después de estar en el parque de atracciones?  
-Por supuesto...jamás olvidaré el día que te fuiste.  
-Entonces también recordarás el caso que resolví en la montaña rusa y los hombres de negro...  
-Pues sí...  
-Cuando me fui corriendo, encontré a esos hombres de negro, me pillaron por sorpresa y me hicieron tomar unas píldoras que me encogieron y me convirtieron en un niño pequeño. Para que nadie sospechase, me hice llamar Conan porque el profesor Agasa me dijo que si los hombres de negro descubrían que yo seguía vivo, intentarían matar a los que me rodeaban...  
-Esto no concuerda...una vez pensé que tú eras Conan pero después tú llamaste por teléfono y Conan estaba conmigo.  
-Ya, es que como sabía que sospechabas que era yo le dije al profesor Agasa que te llamara e imitara mi voz.  
-Ahh...(pensó todas las "escenitas" que habían tenido juntos) ¡Dios mío! Entonces... - se sonrojó pensando en las veces que le había dicho a Conan que le gustaba Shinichi.  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo también te amo. - dijo Shinichi suavemente acercándose a Ran y abrazándola tiernamente. Luego se dieron un beso largo y apasionado.  
-Prométeme que nunca más me ocultarás nada.  
-Te lo prometo, Ran, porque te quiero.  
-Y yo también.  
Se van cogidos de la mano y muy felices por todo lo sucedido.  
FIN 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan. Sí, ya sé, muy corto, ¿verdad? Es que me gustan más los fics cortos. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado...ya sabéis, comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email.


End file.
